Quin Fabray: Werekitty?
by girl502549
Summary: In this story Quinn finds out she isn't really all that normal. Santana is the other main character so far but it should be Faberry later on. disclaimer forgotten in story so here it is: I own nothing... doesn't that suck for me.
1. Assassins and Empanadas

This is kind of inspired by The Nine Lives of Chloe King. I figure if Chloe is from Ukrainian and can be a descendant of an Ancient Egyptian cat goddess, than Quinn can be from Ohio and also be the descendant of an ancient South American legend. I wrote this because I was really upset with how the series ended.

Quinn Fabray was a perfectly normal American teenage girl thank you very much. She had two parents, one male and one female, a house, some so called friends, some actual friends, and a secret crush that NOBODY, could EVER find out about. So when she was assassinated, it came as a complete shock really. She could call it murder, but that just didn't quite describe it, because it WAS an assassination, complete with a ninja like highly skilled assassin with what looked to be claw scars running down one side of his face. But whatever, she was dead, probably going to wake up in purgatory and hang there for however many years being a complete bitch required before traipsing up to the pearly gates. At least that was what she expected. So when she woke up and found herself in the same spot where she had just been murdered, looking into wide brown eyes (Maybe she had gotten the straight shot trip up to heaven?) but alas, upon seeing they didn't belong to one Rachel Berry, but instead to one Santana Lopez, and seeing Santana in the same danger she had just been in, she didn't even think about it really….. she just acted on instinct, and instinct told her to fucking rip that guy's throat out. She amazingly preformed a backwards flip up and landed on her feet and then rushed at the guy that had just shot her in the chest. He had this perfect "What the fuck" look for just a second before she pounced on him knocking him down, she had just sunk her sharp claws into his chest and abdomen and was just about to smash into his skull with her teeth when she froze, , and not just because Santana screamed her name in horror. Since when did she have fucking fangs? And claws? And paws! And ninja skills? And why did she not go for the jugular? And she apparently had resurrection skills too… but when she retracted her claws it was too late, how did she even do that? She didn't even notice all her former supernatural changes fade away. The man was severely wounded and dying rapidly, blood flowing all over the place. She backed into a wall and just stared at Santana who just stood gaping at her disbelievingly. Now it's one thing for her to turn into some kind of bestial thing. But it's totally another to grow CLAWS and kill a man, ok assassin, but still a human being, in front of your frenemy. I mean really. Worst fucking day ever. So she's not dead, but she can't even be happy about that because she's probably going to just die again from shock and hyperventilating. She was shocked out of suffocating when Santana came up and slapped her after trying and failing to get her attention by non violent means. She stared up disbelievingly at Santana.

"Quinn. Listen to me. It's ok. You need to come with me. NOW!" Santana ordered, her face showing determination.

"but I…. I just killed a man!" Quinn answered, sobbing now.

"Exactly why you need to get the FUCK up! Right now!" Santana looked around trying to determine if anyone else had seen. She pulled Quinn to her feet and dragged and stuffed Quinn in the passenger seat before rushing off away from the alley. What was Santana even doing in a fucking alley? No, actually, that wasn't really all that surprising.

"Q… take off your shirt." Santana ordered as she drove god knows where. When Quinn just stared she spoke again. "Quinn! Your shirt is covered in blood. Take it off before you stain my car!"

"Quinn….. I know you're freaked right now. But how do you think I feel? I just watched my best friend get murdered, come back to life, and become fucking catwoman and rip out a guys guts with her claws! Quinn you realize you like, became half lion or something. You grew fur on your ears and hands and claws and fangs and your eyes turned into like, cat eyes? Now I just need to know this. Has this happened before?" Santana stared at Quinn as she stopped the car in a somewhat remote forested location.

"No." Quinn whispered, still in shock.

"Think hard Q, coulda just been for a sec, like, you really angry at someone and you suddenly got cat eyes for a minute, or like, you thought you died but then you actually didn't, or just thought you didn't because you came back to life, or you randomly found yourself chasing a rabbit and catching and killing the rabbit with your fangs, or something." Santana questioned.

"NO SANTANA! THIS HASN'T HAPPENED BEFORE!" Quinn growled out, claws and fangs and eyes beginning to change for a sec before she realized it, she then quickly widened her eyes in shock as her features changed back to normal.

"ooookay. Here's what were going to do. There's a creek here which you are going to jump in right now to get all that blood off you and then you will change into my gym clothes which I have in my duffle bag. After this we will go to my house where you will call and tell your mom you are sleeping over. We will then talk about this and try to figure it out. Ok?" Santana said calmly, and slightly comfortingly, which was a biggie for her.

Quinn breathed heavily and exhaled slowly, "ok. Why aren't you freaking out? Shouldn't you be like, running away in terror?" Quinn asked looking at Santana curiously.

"Well one of us has got to hold it together right now. I mean look at you, you're still shaking! And if we had stayed there then the cops would have been asking a whole bunch of questions. Like, is there a tiger that escaped from the zoo?" Santana pointed out. "Now strip and jump in the creek while I call my mom and get rid of those clothes."

"You just want to see me naked." Quinn grumbled while Santana laughed.

"not actually opposed to that, but not the purpose. Just a bonus….." Santana grinned.

"uhuh, and what will I ever say to Brittany!" Quinn smirked as she stripped.

"ummm that I just SAVED your cute naked ass!" Santana called out after her as she ran and jumped into the creek as Santana pulled out her phone and told her mom that Quinn was going to sleep over.

"You know I really wonder if you could turn into a lion? Or would it be smaller, like a lynx? Or would it be a cheetah? Or a tiger?" Santana wondered as she got her gym soap and shampoo out with a towel and clothes. She tossed it to Quinn as the girl shivered in the very cold stream.

"Santana, I should just wait until I get to your place. That soap probably isn't very environmentally friendly." Quinn stated.

"yeah because I give a shit right now. My mom is home and I couldn't bring your blood covered self into my house without raising some questions." Santana said as she tossed the shampoo to her as well and hung the clean clothes on a nearby tree limb. "now scrub!" she ordered before putting Quinn's bloody clothes into a plastic bag and sealing them in tight, planning to throw them into the first dumpster they pass that is farthest from both of their houses AND the crime scene, maybe she should take the long way home and drive through the other town. Actually maybe dumping it in someone's personal trash was better… they wouldn't know what it was and the police would be less likely to find it in some random person's trash than in a dumpster. She was brought out of her thoughts when Quinn, now clean and clothed, tapped her on the shoulder.

"ok. That's better. Now we can just tell my mom that you had been working out before I picked you up from school. Alright now let's get going, I'm hungry and tonight's empanada night. And Britt's gonna come over later as well." Santana got into the driver's seat and started her car. "CRAP! Q where's your car?" She asked.

"Still at the school parking lot. I was about to get in it when the guy found me and asked me the time before pulling his gun." Quinn replied.

"ok. No problem. So we leave the car there, you get it back when I drive you to school tomorrow?" Santana breathed a little more easily.

"Sure. And are you seriously hungry right now?" Quinn raised her eyebrow.

"What? It's dinnertime. Actually we might be late." Santana sped up, she fucking loved empanada night!

She decided to drop the bloody clothes into Jewfrow's trash on the way to her house, just because she didn't like him, and she figured no one would actually look through it, like, ever. Quinn called her mom and got a "You should have planned this ahead" speech before the inevitable "be home for dinner tomorrow."

Up in the relative safety of Santana's room, with a bellyful of delicious food, Santana paced.

"ok. So. We need to figure this out. At first I was going to think werewolf but that wasn't no wolf ears I saw."

"Santana. Please. Speak properly! You're dad's a doctor! You are NOT ghetto!" Quinn sighed.

"Whatever. Point is. I think you may be more feline based. We won't know until you change again." Santana looked at her expectantly.

"oh no. I'm NOT going to TRY to turn into a cat! Not happening." Quinn shook her head stubbornly.

"Quinn. Face it. This is happening whether YOU want it to or not. So it's either ignore it and try not to accidentally kill anyone ever again and hope you don't change accidentally and get found out, or you can try to turn into a cat, right now, and see if you can control it so that you WON'T get found out or accidentally kill or maim anyone. You're choice. Chaaaaaaaange... or maim. chaaannge... or maim." Santana said pointedly.

"ok." Quinn sighed. She then concentrated, willing herself to feel that change that happened. She found she could bring out her claws pretty easily, her now paw not giving her much trouble, she practiced retracting and bearing her claws, fascinated.

"ok Q. We get it, kitty's got claws. But you need to move on. Come on, do the teeth and ears now…. Woah, your eyes! THAT IS SOOO COOL!" Santana gushed.

"ok. Fangs." Quinn murmured as she tried to imagine the need to bite someone, that was the key, to imagine danger. She felt her face changing and her ears growing along with her teeth and let out a true hair raising roar before dropping on all fours and feeling her body morph.

"woah….." Santana said, to which Quinn just sat on her haunches, staring at her and growled indifferently as her tail swished back and forth, or tried to, except she had underwear and pants and a hoodie which flopped awkwardly around her ears.

"Mija! I thought I told you to stop watching the discovery channel. Brittany just arrived and you know how she dislikes it when they show the lions eating those antelope!" Santana's mom bursts through the door, because like all very loving mom's, she doesn't believe the knocking rule actually applies to her. as if. However when she comes through the door to find that Santana's TV is off, and that the noise she heard was indeed not an actual lion, but an equally intimidating tan spotted big cat in a sweatshirt and underwear (the pants had been shucked quickly in the shuffle) that was in Santana's room scrambling trying to hide under her bed, but finding the crawlspace stuffed with boxes and unusable. DAMN IT! Quinn knew she should have just went for the closet….. Santana's mom froze and gasps dropping her plate of milk and cookies and causing Brittany to bump into her almost knocking her over. Quinn, trying to salvage some dignity from the hide under the bed fiasco calmly sits as her tail wiggles out from the underwear and stares at Santana, whom now everyone is also looking at expectantly for an explanation.

"Q! come on! Change back already! Don't leave me hanging!" she whispered urgently at Quinn. Quinn, however, just swished her newly freed spotted tail and Santana swore she saw her raise a fucking eyebrow. Bitch. Crap. She would have to say something before her mom freaked more, and Quinn was obviously not going to help.

"ok. So. I know this is really weird. But. That leopard over there is Q." Santana stated. All of the other parties involved seemed to just stare at her more. She shrugged. It was basically all the explanation she HAD.

"Santana Gabriella Esperanza Lopez! I demand to know how there came to be a large wild jungle cat in your bedroom! And why does it have underwear?" Santana's mother scolded like she had just found a naked teenager in Santana's room instead of a clothed jaguar, which was what Quinn actually was, she could see the black dots in the middle of her spots from Santana's full length mirror as she quickly shucked off the hoodie with her paws.

"I told you. its Quinn. Come on Quinn. Change back already! And you better not rip that hoodie!" Santana pleaded with the Jaguar. Who looked as innocent as a jaguar can, because really, it never looks innocent, and just calmly surveyed the situation, tail flicking and swishing rhythmically the whole time. "ok fine. Quinn is obviously gonna be a bitch about this. So um. Can we pretend this never happened? It's not like it's going to hurt anyone." Santana smiled in what she could only hope was a winsome way.

"Yeah Mrs. Lopez! Can we keep the Quinnkitty! Hi Quinn!" Brittany stepped forward and smiled and totally unafraid, she began to pet Quinn….. who growled a bit at first but quickly succumbed to the allure of ear scratches and belly rubs, purring contentedly.

"You know Quinn, you should be a kitty forever! You're much nicer. And maybe Rachel would pet you because you won't have to be mean to pretend to not like her!" Brittany prattled on to Quinn as the Lopez women had a stare down.

"ok. So. You're explanation for there being a leopard in your room is… repete, rapidamente ." Maria Lopez stared down her daughter seeking any falsehood.

"I can't explain it. I don't even understand it yet, but I swear on Abuella's grave…. THAT is Qu….(she gulped as Quinn growled menacingly and made her threat VERY clear, despite not saying a word) that is NOT my leopard. That is Quinn's…..leapard….. yup. that she just inherited from her crazy old uncle who died. And….. she just went out…. To get some meat….. for leopard." Santana said.

"But Santana! Quinn's a jaguar." Brittany pointed out.

"Shush Britt. Not right now!" Santana interrupted Brittany. "Um Mom… This would probably be a good time to also tell you that I'm a lesbian…and in love with Brittany….." Santana gulped, but she needed to pull out the big guns to distract her mom from the bigger fact that there is a leopard in her room.

"Mija. Do you want me to have a heart attack? Ok. This is what's going to happen….. First of all, get rid of the leopard, I don't care how, and I'll be glad to pretend I didn't see it…. for now…. But more importantly, I love you, and support you always… gay, straight, bisexual, or whatever, you'll always be my special little hija, and you always talk to me about anything, ok Mija? I love you so much!" She said, hugging her daughter tenderly, both of them tearing up a little bit, but Santana obviously had crap in her eyes… and that was why she was crying, not because she was an emotional sap. No way. "Now that that's settled. Anymore gigantic secrets that you have can wait until tomorrow. And an open door policy is officially instated for whenever Brittany or another girl is over." Her mom continued.

"Seriously mom?" Santana said disbelievingly.

"You'd better believe it. Just because you're gay doesn't mean don't you get normal parenting rules. Any other mother of a straight 17 year old daughter wouldn't allow boys up in their room with the doors closed and I will be checking in at random hours during sleepovers! No more sharing beds either. Now get Quinn (Quinn growled again, now at her)….I mean Quinn's leopard (another growl) panther? (a snarl) jaguar? (a contented swish of the tail and an approving purr) ok Quinn's jaguar… out of here or back to normal before your father sees." And with those parting words she picked up the tray of milk and cookies (luckily everything was plastic so it didn't break) she had dropped and took it downstairs. Quinn purred happily as she licked up the spilled milk and stray cookie and Brittany continued scratching her behind her large ears.

"Seriously Q?" Santana interjected, to which Quinn just growled, baring her teeth and flexing her claws and finishing her milk.

"ok Q, try to change back now." Santana said. "Remember that's the point of all this, trying to control your "powers"." Santana snickered a little at this but stopped when she heard another growl from Quinn. Quinn rather smoothly and quickly transitioned back into herself.

"wow." Brittany said….. not surprised but still impressed. "Hi Quinn!"

"Hi Brittany." Quinn smiled, swishing her tail.

"um Quinn…." Santana coughed and pointed to the long still swishing golden spotted tail peeking out from pink undies.

"oh…. Hm….. guess I still have to work on that." Quinn blushed as she concentrated on getting rid of the tail. "um. Could I borrow a shirt and some pants?" Quinn asked and hurriedly put the hoodie back on while Santana tried to retain her composure and not burst into laughter.

"Here." Santana said as she threw her the clothes and flopped down on her bed. "ok. Good job Q. you're a were leopard thingy! YAY…" Santana did ironic jazzhands from her bed as Quinn glared at her.

"I was actually a jaguar you ass. They have dots in their spots, and go for the kill by crushing their prey's skull with their jaws. And thank you. I actually feel proud that I can control it somewhat." Quinn smiled.

"Yeah. You know I guess a girl really can change her spots." Santana snickered as Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Santana, remember, door open." Santana's mother reminded as she opened the door and came in to clean up the milk, only to find jaguar saliva….. and a bashful Quinn. "Hi Quinn… um….. just know that I always considered you like a third daughter, Brittany being second, and you are always welcome here and if you ever need to talk…. I… don't really know what I would say… but you're welcome to anyway. Um, but I would go to the woods near the back if you should feel….. the need to. And Mija, there will be a Lopez family meeting, females only, tomorrow right after school before your father comes home. Be there. And now I'm going to have a long drink, or two, and a long bubble bath. Please don't bother me until tomorrow unless it's an emergency. If you girls would like a glass I really wouldn't be upset, but not more than one." Santana's mother smiled awkwardly but warmly and shuffled off after wiping up and left the door open.

"So….. could that get anymore awkward….." Santana wondered.

"No. I really don't think it could." Quinn smiled.

"Want some booze?" Santana grinned.

"Sure." Quinn agreed.

An hour later

"Quinn. Can you turn back into a big kitty? I wanna pet you again." Brittany said.

"Pet Santana. She had nice soft hair." Quinn replied.

"ok." Brittany agreed and started stroking Santana's hair, and although Santana grumbled at first, she quickly gave in.


	2. To catch a ? what is that anyway?

Fortunately, or unfortunately (it really depends on how you look at it….) the organization that had hired the assassin found out about his death rather quickly, at least quicker than the authorities did, and so there was no breaking news about a mankilling beast on the loose, however they now knew that their mark had transitioned, and were determined to exterminate it before it got more powerful. They actually didn't quite know the name of the girl, but they knew that she went to McKinley High School, and was lethal.

Quinn woke up to Santana Lopez kicking lightly at her side and demanding she get up which is not how she wanted to start her day, but, you can't change the past now, can you, unless you're Doctor Who….how does he do that again….. some sort of telephone box? Spaceship? Was the telephone box the spaceship? Eh. She grumbled as she got up and prepared for school. Unfortunately it just didn't make logistical sense to go back to her house to change before going to school so she showered and borrowed one of Santana's uniforms, which didn't quite fit right, but she could still manage with it. She was glad she hadn't worn her uniform yesterday because it had been one of the few days that she didn't have Cheerio's practice and she had felt like she wanted to wear one of her own outfits for a change. She took a brief moment to mourn the loss of her cute outfit, then tightened her ponytail and prepared to go into the jungle that was within the walls of McKinley High. She found herself craving more meat, and had four hamburgers at lunch….. just the patties. Luckily only one person who noticed this distinct change in diet with curious brown eyes. And yes, THESE brown eyes did indeed belong to one Rachel Berry who watched the cheerio ravenously devour the meat in between bites of her own lunch of a lovely salad. She decided to try to ignore it as it really wasn't any of her business, but still found it very odd. Closer investigation would be necessary, because really, who was Rachel Berry if not an insufferable busybody? Well obviously still extremely talented and headed towards stardom, but still, why try to deny your true nosy nature.

Later in class Quinn found herself dealing with a different craving all together. For some reason Rachel had chosen today to break character and sit next to her. Normally this wouldn't be too much of a problem, except that Quinn's sense of smell had drastically improved with the transition, and she found herself in a pheromone and just plain regular awesome Rachel Berry smell induced haze unable to concentrate on anything except NOT interacting with Rachel in anyway shape of form. It was a struggle of gargantuan proportions and one which she eventually lost as she went to pick up the pencil she had dropped in her distraction and found Rachel had already bent to pick it up. Rachel smiled at her as she leaned over and Quinn almost forgot herself when Rachel offered the pencil back to her and smelled Rachel's hair, but she caught herself just as she was leaning over. Quinn hurriedly bent back to sit straight into her own seat and did some deep breathing, cursing when she just smelled more of the tempting girl beside her, she closed her eyes again and took in the scent and let it wash over here purring, when she opened them again there were claw marks on her desk. Well, that's something to work on. She tried to avoid Rachel like the plague for the rest of the day but was not successful as Rachel kept popping up like the sexy hobbit she is. By the time Quinn got home she was totally wired and decided to try her hand at hunting that night, so she drove out to the woods.

Quinn was hunting the corridors of McKinley. She had smelled something or rather someone that was like her, yet not like her. It wasn't quite human, but it wasn't what she was. Yet it also seemed somewhat familiar, like she had definitely been in smelling range of this person before. She hunted again with a renewed vigor. She had tried to track down the smell since she first smelled it but to no avail. Rachel had been a distraction again all day even though it was only halfway through lunch and had even gone so far as to hug her randomly this morning, which was unexpected if not nice.

Puck arrived late as per usual…. He never went to first period, ever, it was a total sign of loserdom. He had even skipped yesterday completely. He strutted with his usual overly cocky air (pun definitely intended) at around 10AM. He ran out of the school like his pants were on fire at about 10:05. He was scared out of his wits. He didn't know why he suddenly smelled danger here and now, or even what that predator that he smelled was, just that it was WAY scary, and he was out of there. As he sprinted down the hallway he could feel himself wanting on instinct to change into his other form for protection, but he crushed that notion aside and just ran, bumping into Rachel Berry and then staring at her in absolute terror as he smelled that terrifying smell on her and then kept running, just stopping a moment to consider the huge irony if Rachel Berry was what he thought she was based on the way she smelled right now, and that he was, well, what he was. He almost burst out laughing but then realized he didn't have the luxury as he was still running for his life. He could change his name…. He could move to Mexico or Canada or something….. oh god. What if she smelled him? He had run right past Rachel and if she was, well, he had just waved a big red cape in front of that bull. Even if it wasn't her whoever it was could still track him down. Crap. Why hadn't he smelled it before now? Maybe they were new? Or just new to their powers….. oh that was worse. Way worse. Damn it. He felt the change come over him as he reached home and squeaked as his luxurious fur and tail grew out and he scurried into the darkest corner he could find (under the bed) and hid.

Quinn left the school very unsatisfied. She all traces of the scent were gone by now and she wondered how that was possible as it was only the end of the school day and whoever it was should still have been around. She knew it wasn't a figment of her imagination, but the scent had only slowly faded since she first caught it after second period, she figured whomever it was split early, maybe they smelled her too? She frowned and decided to consult Santana.

"Hi kitty, what can I do ya for?" Santana's ever cheering voice rang clear into her ear.

"Hi Santana. And I'll eat you if you call me that again. Anyway, today I caught a scent of someone who wasn't quite fully human, like me."

"Another werecat!" Santana immediately paid attention.

"no….. I. It wasn't that. It was something else." Quinn explained.

"hmm. Who was it?" Santana asked.

"That's just it! I couldn't find them! I only caught it at about 11:45 and searched all through lunch and by fifth period the scent was barely there and by the end of the day it was gone completely, which means they couldn't have been there long. Maybe it's not a student?" she sighed.

"hmm. You know it's funny you mention that because….. no, nevermind, it's probably nothing.

"What Santana. Just tell me." Quinn would take anything at this point.

"well. I heard some people talking about how they saw Puck run out of the building before lunch and apparently he seemed like he had seen a ghost." Santana stated.

"Oh my god." Quinn's mouth hung open as she put together the facts.

The next day Puck was determined to not go anywhere near the school. He wanted to run as far away as possible, probably China, how hard could Chinese be anyway? But his mom didn't believe him that there was a dangerous murderous beast in the school. Not only had she not listened to his clearly brilliant advice about moving to China, she had even insisted he attend school today. He sniffed the air worriedly and tried to hurry to his class without any stops. He was thwarted in this and his eyes filled with absolute terror as he saw and smelled Quinn Fabray pushing through the crowed to get to him and realized she was the one from his most recent nightmare. He ducked into the nearest empty classroom.

Quinn was following Puck and went into the classroom when suddenly she was hit with Puck's scent, but this time the animal side was the predominant one, and it was reeking with fear and delicious edibility. Her eyes glowed and she felt her hands and mouth slowly changing, but she couldn't see Puck anywhere in the room, he had disappeared, apparently in animal form, and leaving behind only a pile of clothes and a strong scent. She breathed to try to control herself and sniffed her way out to the hallway where she followed her nose.

Puck hopped under legs and heard a girl shriek as she saw him scurry in front of her and he searched for a safe hiding place. He hopped and scurried his little heart out in a frantic until he suddenly felt two hands grab him and suddenly he was little tiny face to big scary face with two huge blue eyes.

"It's a squirrel!" Brittany exclaimed as she held the highly indignant bundle of soft fur.

"Looks more like a really furry rat to me." Santana stated, staring at the frantic Puck who was now squealing and squirming.

"I think it kinda seems like a rabbit without the long ears and with a tail like a squirrel. It has those big hoppy back legs and that soft rabbity fur, and its way bigger than any squirrel or rat I ever saw." Mercedes pointed out as the bundle continued to squirm and Brittany tried to calm it down.

"Brittany give it to me it might bite you, and who knows what that thing might have." Santana sighed, not really wanting to hold the creature but not wanting it to bite well meaning Brittany.

"It's so soft San! It's like an orgasm for my skin!" Brittany exclaimed as she handed Puck over. Santana manhandled the creature and Puck calmed slighty as he recognized the familiarity of that haughty slightly disgusted expression on that face, even though it was bigger, and those overly manicured, none too gentle hands, and that cleavage, he decided to go for the comforting cleavage.

"Aww. It likes you San!" Mercedes snickered at Brittany's comment and Quinn appeared out of nowhere heaving and staring at the creature whom had buried it's face in Santana's cleavage hoping lie every 3 year old out there that if you can't see them, they can't see you. When Puck poked his head out and saw Quinn he promptly bit Santana and jumped and tumbled to the floor, squeaking in pain when he hit it while she cursed in Spanish. He then proceeded to hop and scurry for his little furry life with Quinn hurrying after him.

"What was that? And did Quinn just have fangs?" Mercedes commented.

"uh. I guess Quinn lost her pet….. whatever that was, and uh yeah, Halloween practice run." Santana mumbled before dragging Brittany and hurrying after Quinn.

Puck then saw a familiar pair of fugly shoes and stockings covering up a pair of gorgeous legs…. And scurried to try and find safety with his Jewish American Princess. Quinn rounded the corner to find Rachel holding Puck up with one hand and looking at him skeptically with another.

"What ARE you?" she pondered as Puck tried to escape again when he saw Quinn catching up to him.

"Quinn?" Rachel gasped as she saw the heaving cheerleader with the manic hungry look in her eye, and were her teeth slightly sharper than usual?

"Hi…. Rachel…(heavy panting)… I see you found my pet….. my pet….. my pet." Quinn finished.

"This is your…. pet?" Rachel asked skeptically as Puck climbed Rachel's shoulders and hid behind the curtain of her hair.

"Yes. I love it. I need it back right away." Quinn grinned in what she hoped was a convincing manner, but with her sharpened teeth she just looked like a small fuzzy mammal's worst nightmare, and Puck cowered closer to Rachel's bosom. Rachel was skeptical and she thought with Quinn's weirdness lately Quinn might be trying to catch this poor rodent for devious unknown reasons, because even Rachel's own prey instincts were kicking in, telling her to back away slowly, and then run for her life. She considered herself to have very good prey instincts as they had been honed for most of her school career. She was conflicted. Here was a predator, but today she was not the prey. No, today it was this poor unfortunate and very fuzzy animal that was currently tickling her neck. However, she was no stranger to being the prey, especially to such a predator as this one. She felt a kinship with this animal, and did the only thing she could in such a situation.

"Quinn. Due to recent I find myself somehow doubting your word on this matter. I will be keeping this animal with me until you can come up with proof of this claim that this is your lost pet… whatever this animal is which I am sure I shall quickly discover via Google and Wikipedia. If you come up with sufficient proof in the form of information about this stated pet, corroborating statements from impartial third parties, and or sufficient proof of purchase or acquirement, or even of a simple affection between you and this animal, which seems unlikely as this animal seems to be as terrified of you as I am right now, then I will be perfectly happy to return your lost cherished pet to you. However until such time as that is, I believe the school day has yet to finish and I have a class to attend to with my new furry acquaintance. Come along Mr. Snuggles! Good day Quinn." Rachel said as she closed her locker and turned swiftly to her new class. As she swung around and confidently strode down the hallway Quinn stared down the furry face with the beady little eyes that stared back at her, mocking her.

"Mr. Snuggles. I insist that you desist from trying to crawl under my shirt!" Rachel huffed as she brought the squirming still unidentified rodent into her room set it down on her bed. She studied it closely, a grey and white rodent, with thick super soft fur like a rabbit, big round mouse like ears, whiskers, a squirrel like tail, long tickly whiskers, delicate mouse like front paws, strong powerful backlegs like a rabbit, and a funny chubby belly. It had also stolen a third of her nuts that she had packed as a snack during lunchtime. Well she could make a list of what it wasn't.

Known: Most likely in the rodent family

Regular bunny rabbit (no big ears, and the tail is long)

Regular mouse (too big, too furry, hops)

Regular squirrel (will not climb a tree… hops.)

Hamster or gerbil (see above: mouse)

Guinnea pig (not stupid enough to be a guinea pig…has a tail, fur too soft, does not squeal incessantly.)

Ground squirrel? (best guess… likes to hop and burrow under things.)

At this point Rachel was interrupted in her musings by her father knocking on her door.

"Honey. It's time for dinner… Why is there a large chinchilla trying to hide under your covers?"

"Chinchilla!" Rachel gasped excitedly then looked confusedly at her father and asked, "How did you know that it's a chinchilla?"

"My brother had one, sweet but very mischievous sometimes. But why do you have one in your room?"

"It found me at school, I think someone lost it. I was going to ask around tomorrow." Rachel replied as she googled chinchilla.

"Rachel, a pet is a serious thing. Do you have anything to feed it?"

"I was going to feed it more nuts…. It seemed to like those at lunch." Rachel answered.

"Research it more and make a list of what you need. I will go out to the petstore and see what I can find once I have your list, but, just to be clear, this is temporary….. right?" He asked.

"of course." Rachel said absorbed in learning interesting facts about her new furry friend.

Puck squeaked contentedly as he snuggled under Rachel's covers and went to sleep…. Being a cute furry creature definitely had its perks!

While Puck was content for the moment being fed nuts and newly bought chinchilla food and being called Mr. Snuggles, Quinn tried to think of a plan to catch him. She ultimately decided any plan she could formulate would ultimately lead to the detriment of her already tentative frenemy relationship with Rachel, and so decided that she would just wait it out. Puck couldn't last long with Berry anyway before people noticed him missing and she knew he could only stand Rachel for so long before his patience would wear thin… Mr. Snuggles… pah.

It took three days for Puck to decide he needed to escape, what if Quinn came with sufficient "proof" or just sweet talked or bullied Rachel into giving him up. As long as she knew where he was he was not safe. Luckily Rachel had not gotten a cage for him yet and so when she was asleep he transitioned and snuck quietly out of Rachel's house, and back across town and to his own.

When he returned Puck found that he still could not convinced his mom to move to China with him, and she made him go to school again! He had every intention of skipping but she drove him there herself and watched him enter the school and he knew as soon as he set foot in that place he was sunk. He decided to change after lunch when he saw Quinn chasing him through the hallways again and soon the hunt was afoot, again. Santana's eyes widened when she again saw the spectacle of a small grey blur hopping madly in between people in the hallways, hounded by Quinn who was pushing people out of her way left and right as she ran after him. Santana sighed and muttered in Spanish as she followed, dragging Brittany along.

Quinn had only one thing in her head, she must catch the prey. She had smelled Puck as soon as he came into the school and was determined to eat him. Um. She meant question him….. right. Santana and Brittany found her halfway transformed and about to eat a terrified Puck in the janitor's closet. Santana just managed to step in between the ravenous Quinn and the cowering Puck who was cowering in a corner.

"Quinn. Quinn….. stop! That's probably a person! Probably Puck. I think….. it's about 50/50 on both counts right now. Quinn! No! Bad Quinn! Stay there!" Santana bravely stood her ground and Quinn stayed in one corner trying to calm herself. "Puck? Puckzilla ….. come here you cute furry Puck!" Santana put on her best nice face and sweet voice and the scared rodent in question perked his head up immediately at her calling his name and literally jumped into her arms and buried himself into her neck, standing on her boobs and curling himself under her chin as he huddled and she tried to calm him down.

Quinn had gotten back to normal now and was staring at the sight of Santana and what she had to now assume was Puck.

"Puck….. I know you like it here on my boobs, but you can't stay like this because we need to talk to you. Quinn needs to….." Puck interrupted Santana with a terrified squeak and tried to run but Santana kept him still and tried to sooth him. "Hey, It's ok! She's not going to hurt you! I promise! We just need to talk to you. Shhhhhh. It's ok. Shhhh. Geez Quinn. Good work. I doubt the guy is ever going to talk now. Puck it's ok. Shhhhhh. Hey. If I give you a nut or something will you turn human? Huh? Puck. Be a good rodent. Ok? No one's going to hurt you. I promise!" She tried but with no result other than Puck perking up slightly at the word nut. Santana sighed. "Quinn go away. I'll bring him to you as soon as he's ready. And DON'T eat him when I do! Brittany, get me some nuts. And maybe some raisins too. I think I have a bag of mix in my locker. Oh. You like raisins huh?" Puck squeaked happily and seemed much happier as soon as Quinn was gone.

"Ok Puck. I'll give you some nuts, and maybe a raisin or too, but you have to turn human after that, ok?" Puck snuggled further against Santana chattered contently. "yeah, I know, I'm awesome." She smiled.

"Santana I got the….." Brittany was accosted by the ball of fur as soon as she came in with the nuts and Puck dragged the stolen small bag of treats across the floor and then started to eat them. As he squatted by the bag on his two hind legs and stuffed a raisin in his mouth with one front paw the two girls stared at him and Brittany cooed at his cuteness while Santana, though she wanted to, resisted the urge.

"ok Puck…. You have your raisins and nuts….. now do you think you can turn human now? It's ok. We won't tell anyone we know it's you. you're safe now. Quinn won't come back. Ok?" Santana coaxed.

Puck turned to her and tilted his head, and if he was considering it, then turned back to happily nibbling his food.

"Ok Puck." Santana grabbed the bag as he squeaked and hopped up and down trying to get it back. "You get this back when you turn human." Puck huffed and considered his options. He really did want the bag of treats, but he didn't want to reveal himself. Aw they seemed to already know anyway. He transitioned smoothly into his human form in all it's um….. glory?

"aww. Man!" Santana grimaced and threw her jacket to him to cover himself. "eww."

"hey ladies." Puck blushed as he covered himself. Santana called Quinn to find where Puck's clothes had gone and them bring them, ASAP.

"Puck. You're such a furry little squirrel! It's totally adorable!" Brittany exclaimed.

"I'm not a squirrel!" Puck complained.

"I told you he was just an overgrown rat with fur issues." Santana replied.

"I'm not a rat! Geez. I'm a Chinchilla!" Puck frowned indignantly.

"Wait, like what they make some of those fur coats out of? Cause I totally wants one of those!" Santana gushed as Puck turned pale and gulped.

"Santana! If you do I'll cry for a month and won't give you lady kisses for twice that….. how long is that? Don't get a chinchilla coat. It's blood fur! Those coats are built on the death of dozens of fuzzies! That's just EVIL! Like Cruella De Ville!" Brittany admonished as Santana sighed, resigned to her fur coatless fate.

"Puck it's ok! I don't wanna skin you. and Quinn won't eat you. She's just got some questions. She's new at all this and is really confused." Santana explained.

"ooooh no. As soon as I get my clothes I am OUT of here. She's gonna eat me! EAT me Santana! She can't control herself!" Puck explained.

"well… maybe we can question you if you'll feel better about that?" Santana replied.

"ok. But make it fast. I really need to go roll in some dust." Puck frowned at the luster of his skin as the two girls looked on in confusion. "it's a Chinchilla thing." He shrugged at them and held out his hand expectantly. "and can I have the raisins and nuts now?"

Santana threw them over.

Quinn slowly opened the door. "I come bearing clothes… And I won't eat you."

"I love how that's an afterthought." Puck muttered as he backed into the corner and stared at Quinn suspiciously.

"here" She tossed the clothes at him as he put them on while the girls turned their backs to him.

"ok. I'm decent." He said tossing Santana's jacket back at her which she held up delicately between pinched fingers and made a disgusted face at.

"Ok Quinn. This is what's going to happen. You go with Brittany and make up some questions for Puck. Puck will be in the library with me where he will give me the answers to those questions. After which if there are more questions than you will ask me to ask him for another sit down, but he doesn't want to be in the same room as you." Santana explained.

"Puck I'm NOT going to eat you!" Quinn exclaimed frustrated.

"I don't believe you. It's either I talk to Santana or I walk out of here." Puck stared her down. He might be a really small, furry, raisin loving beast, but he was a beast nonetheless, and when put in a corner and forced to fight, he would stand up for himself, no matter how scary, dangerous, or overwhelming the situation was.

"ok fine. Shall we Brittany?" Quinn relented, and took one last smell of Puck, licking her lips, before departing.

Quinn's Questions

What are you? and how do you change into a small furry really edible rodent?

What am I? Why do I want to eat you?

How did you become this? How did I? are there more people like us? Is it inherited, because I don't think my parents are like me?

How long have you been a small furry rodent?

Can you control your changes? If so, how?

How often do you change? Is it a monthly thing like werewolves? Is it ever a nonconsensual thing (do you have complete control over your changes or does it just like happen under certain circumstances, like under the full moon in werewolf stories?)?

Do your parent's know? (see related question 3 above as well)

I just reread my questions… and realized how crazy I sound. What the hell is going on! This is CRAZY! Please explain it to me if you can…..

I will eat you if you don't explain.

Just kidding…. Mostly.

3 Quinn

Santana showed Puck the list and he started writing down all the information he could.


End file.
